1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to and apparatus and method for assembling optical components. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus and method for assembling an optical source or an optical lens into an optical housing in a power-on state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assembly of optical components is generally accomplished via simple mechanical operations that may be automated. Although the automation provides for increased throughput and accuracy in the assembly process, the components are nevertheless generally tested after the assembly process to determine if the component is within tolerances. Therefore, optical component assembly processes are generally a two step process, wherein the first step is the assembly and the second step, which is conducted in a separate apparatus, is generally an inspection step.
Inasmuch as multiple steps require more resources to manufacture components, is desirable to eliminate the requirement to assemble the component and measure the component in separate apparatuses.